


A Stress-Free Evening

by shadesyste



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Cullen Fluff, Cullen Needs a Break, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, Massage, No Smut, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesyste/pseuds/shadesyste
Summary: Ariene is worried about her Commander; the man is under more stress than anyone should have to endure. She comes up with a plan to give him a relaxing night featuring just the two of them.Also known as: Two stressed-out dorks and a bathtub(FLUFF ABOUND)





	A Stress-Free Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen needs a break, and Ariene has a plan.

Ariene frowned as she side-eyed her Commander for what had to be the tenth time since the War Council had convened. His brow was pinched, his jaw clenched tightly. She _knew_ how much stress he was under; between managing recruits, approving requisition forms, and organizing rotations in their far-reaching strongholds, the man barely gave himself any time to eat or sleep.

 _And that’s not even accounting for his withdrawal symptoms…_ Ariene thought to herself. That she was worried was an understatement. Cullen was an expert at running himself into the ground, despite her pleas that he take better care of himself. Ariene was unsure if it was a fereldan trait, or simply the man’s own stubbornness. Her suspicions leaned towards the latter. As he reached up to rub at what she imagined was a painfully tense muscle in his neck, Ariene felt her chest tighten just the slightest bit. The healer in her couldn’t  _stand_ to see him in such discomfort, let alone the lovesick girl he managed to constantly reduce her to. Her _vhenan_ had suffered through so much; she wanted to take away every bit of pain and discomfort that she was able. Eventually, the council concluded and they all filed out of the War Room, Ariene’s concerned gaze trained on Cullen’s back. There had to be something she could do...

_“Tight, tense, no time to stop. Pounding, throbbing; no. Too much to be done, too much left to be finished.”_

Ariene jumped, turning to where Cole had materialized at her side. He regarded her with large, sad eyes. “He aches, but he won’t rest,” he informed her solemnly. Ariene’s mouth twisted in displeasure.

 “I know. Stubborn man.” Pushing back some of her unruly hair, her brow furrowed as she tried to come up with a plan to help her poor Commander take a moment to breathe. Slowly, an idea began to form.

“Maybe…” she murmured to herself.

“Yes, that!” Cole cried happily. “Love and care to wash away the aching.” Ariene flashed Cole a smile, already setting her scheme in motion.

“Do you think you can get him to come to my quarters in a few hours, Cole?”

 “Yes,” the boy affirmed. “This will help.”

* * *

 Several hours later, Ariene stood on her toes, lighting the last of the candles. The only source of light, they cast her chambers into a soft, hazy glow; the sweet smell of chamomile lingered in the air.

 She padded to the copper bathtub sitting in the center of the room, checking to make sure the temperature was satisfactory. A loose curl escaped the rag she had used to pull back her hair, and she impatiently pushed the golden strand back.

 Ariene chewed on her lip as she glanced around, making sure that everything was just so. Was it too much? _Creators,_ she prayed, _please let it not be too much._ A knock on her door interrupted her worrying, and her heart leapt into her throat.

 “C-Come in!” She called. Steady footsteps sounded on the stairs before a head of blonde hair crested the banister. Ariene’s heart melted just the slightest bit at the sight of her beloved Commander. He smiled when he spotted her, fidgeting in the middle of the room, before a look of surprise overtook his face as he took in the atmosphere.

 “I didn’t mean to intrude on your bath,” he apologized quickly, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink. Ariene shook her head, tucking an escaping curl behind her long, pointed ear.

 “Not mine,” she corrected. “Yours.” His eyebrows shot nearly to his hairline.

 “Mine?” he questioned, obviously confused. Ariene worried her lower lip between her teeth, suddenly concerned that she may be overstepping her bounds.

 “You’ve looked so stressed,” she explained hurriedly, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. “I just thought… that you… well, that you might…” She paused, clearing her throat. “I just thought that a night of relaxing might be nice for you,” she mumbled, the tips of her ears burning. _Creators_ , what this man did to her. A soft smile spread across his face, his eyes warm and golden as they regarded her.

Andraste preserve him, how had he managed to earn this woman’s affection?

 “You didn’t need to bother with all this just for my sake,” Cullen murmured. The little elf’s lips twisted in displeasure.

 “You are absolutely terrible at taking care of yourself, _Commander_ ,” Ariene declared. “So I will have to do it for you.” Cullen sighed, giving her a lopsided smile.

 “You and Mia would get along wonderfully,” he groused playfully, cocking an eyebrow. Ariene grinned, touched that he thought his family would think well of her.

 “You’re distracting me!” she accused, laughing a bit. Her gaze turned shy as she looked up at him. “Is this… is this alright? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or push you into anything…” Cullen crossed the room, gathering her in his arms and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

 “It’s wonderful,” he assured, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek with his. Ariene giggled as his stubble tickled across her skin.

 “I’m glad,” she breathed, rising on her toes to brush her lips across his. Cullen let out a low sound of contentment, pressing his mouth more firmly to hers. His hand closed gently around her hip, the other one rising to cup her chin. The two stayed that way for a few blissful moments, simply enjoying being wrapped in the others’ presence. Eventually Ariene pulled away, pressing one last gentle kiss to the scar across his lip before lowering herself back to the floor.

 “Your bath is getting cold,” she murmured softly. She felt Cullen hesitate for a moment, sending a tentative glance towards the steaming tub. Looping her arms around his waist, she shot him a cheeky grin. “I can turn around while you get undressed,” she teased. How he still managed to be bashful around her after the night on his desk, Ariene would never know. Rolling his eyes, Cullen set to unbuckling his armor. The little elf let out a tinkling laugh before skipping to the tub, pouring in a few healing herbs and swirling them through the water. Ducking around the bathing screen, Ariene hummed a cheerful tune as she gathered a few towels in her arms. She heard the sound of water sloshing and a groan beyond the screen as Cullen settled himself into the bath.

 “Better?” she asked, reappearing with the pile of towels.

 “Maker’s breath, yes,” Cullen replied, leaning his head back against the lip of the tub. Barely a moment in the hot water was all it took to realize just how bloody _tight_ his muscles had been. Ariene leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead before circling around behind him.

 “How have your headaches been?” she asked, quietly opening a small bottle of oil. The relaxing scent of sandalwood filled her nostrils as she warmed it between her palms.

 “They come and they go,” Cullen answered honestly. Her presence in Skyhold always seemed to keep the worst of his withdrawal symptoms at bay; whether it was from not having to worry as much about her safety, or Ariene’s nearness itself, he would never know. He glanced over his shoulder at her, wincing slightly at the pull in his neck. “You needn’t worry about me so much,” he insisted. Ariene let out a huff before giving his cheek a quick peck, nuzzling her face against his.

 “You said that I was allowed to worry about you _a little_ ,” she pointed out. Cullen chuckled as he leaned back against her.

 “I suppose I did,” he admitted. “I feel as though this constitutes worrying _a lot_ , however.”

 “Differences in opinion, Commander,” Ariene quipped cheerfully. Gently, she nudged him forward. “Lean up just a bit.”

 Cullen frowned slightly, but did as she asked. “What are y-?” His question cut off with a groan, however, as Ariene began kneading his shoulders. He slumped farther forward, giving her better access.

 “Is this alright?” she murmured, always concerned over his comfort. His heart swelled; what had he ever done to deserve her?

 “Maker’s breath, _yes_ ,” he managed. Days upon days of taut muscles slowly began to unwind under her hands, the oil she used combined with her skin leaving a pleasant warmth in their wake.

 “ _Right there,_ ” Cullen gasped, pushing against her as she found the stubborn knot that had been bothering him for what seemed like _weeks._

 “Cullen, _emma’lath_ , your shoulders are an absolute _mess!_ ” Ariene chided, concern furrowing her brow. The man was utterly impossible! Slowly, she massaged away the lingering aches in his shoulders before moving down his back, the muscle firm under her hands. When she finally finished, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the spot behind his ear, her fingers trailing gentle, soothing circles across his skin.

 “Better?”

 Cullen hummed in response, reaching for her hand and placing a reverent kiss to her palm. “ _Much_ better,” he said quietly. Ariene smiled and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, leaning her cheek against his neck.

 “I love you so much,” she murmured softly into his skin. “I wish you would take more time for yourself…”

 “The Inquisition comes before the needs of any one man.” Despite his words, Cullen leaned back into her embrace, letting her warmth surround him.

 “You told me once that if there was ever anything you could do to make my burden easier, all I had to do was ask,” Ariene said. “I would say the same to you.” She shifted slightly, holding him just a bit tighter. “Let me help _you_ when you need it. Please?” Her voice was small, pleading. Cullen swallowed around the lump in his throat and squeezed her hand, reaching back to run his fingers through the loose curls escaping her sloppy, haphazard bun. 

“You are… are the most wonderful, amazing woman to…” He sighed, the words getting jumbled somewhere in his chest. Careful not to break her embrace, Cullen twisted around to look Ariene - sweet, beautiful Ariene; _his_ Ariene-  in the eyes, thumb coming up to stroke a soft path along her cheek; she leaned into his touch without a beat of hesitation. He pulled her firmly into his kiss, pouring every bit of adoration and love he possessed into the meeting of their mouths. It could have been an eternity later when they finally pulled away, for all he was aware. He pressed his lips to her cheeks, her chin, the tip of her tiny little nose, unable to draw away completely.

 “I’ll try,” Cullen promised, finally. It would not come easy, but for _her_ he was willing to do anything. The smile she gave him was bright enough to drown out starlight.

 “Thank you, _ma’vhenan_.” Ariene let out a happy sigh, pressing her forehead to his. She remained that way for a moment before leaning back and motioning Cullen to turn and sit back properly in the bath. At his bewildered look, Ariene couldn’t help but giggle.

 “I’m not finished yet!”

 His forehead creased in confusion even as he followed her order. “What else could you possibly have planned for me?” he questioned.

 “That would ruin the surprise,” Ariene replied matter-of-factly. Cullen couldn’t help his chuckle.

 “Very well, my lady. Do with me what you wish.”

 “Close your eyes and lie back,” she directed, placing a folded towel on the lip of the basin to support his neck. Cullen quirked a brow at her, but did as he was told. As he relaxed against the tub, the calming sensation of water against his scalp caused him to let out a quiet murmur of appreciation. Once his hair had been thoroughly wetted, small hands began massaging soothing circles against his temples, lathering the mild-smelling soap Ariene worked into his golden locks. 

The elf paused to wrap a curl around her slender finger, giving it an affectionate tug. “I love your hair,” she sighed. Cullen let out a snort.

 “Ariene.”

 “What? I do!” she insisted. Cullen simply shook his head in exasperation. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know she was making a face at him. Ariene continued to work the soap through his hair, eventually guiding his head further back so she could rinse out the thick lather. She placed a kiss to his forehead to let him know she had finished, his eyes fluttering open drowsily to meet her own.

 “Hello,” she greeted, lips pulled in a sweet smile. Cullen’s own mouth curled upwards in response, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Andraste preserve him, was it possible to love one woman this much?

Ariene laughed and tried to squirm away from his embrace. “Cullen, you’re getting me wet!” she insisted. He simply hummed in response, squeezing her tighter.

“And you’re getting water all over the floor,” she continued, barely suppressed mirth in her voice.

“Oh?”

“Good ser, this is not proper bath time etiquette.” Ariane’s attempt at copying Josephine’s dignified Antivan accent was absolutely _atrocious_. The sound Cullen made was somewhere between a snort and a laugh and he would _never_ admit to it having ever come out of his mouth. It did, however, send his beautiful Ariene into an uncontrolled fit of giggles.

He grinned up at her, eyes glinting with mischief. “Are you _laughing_ at me, my lady?”

“I would never!” Ariene insisted, still unabashedly giggling. A brief flash of something predatory in Cullen’s face was her only warning before strong hands yanked her off the ground and plunged her face-first into lukewarm water. Her undignified shriek echoed through her bedroom, followed by Cullen’s unashamed laughter. Ariene spluttered as she tried to push her sopping curls from her face, impeded by the arms pinning her to a very warm, very solid chest still shaking with uproarious laughter. Finally pulling the dripping strands from her face, Ariene glowered at Cullen’s guileless expression.

“You,” she growled. “Are evil.”

Cullen’s eyes were wide, the picture of innocence. “Me? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re fired,” Ariene sniffed. “Relieved of duty.”

“Mhmm.”

“I’m going to have Josephine write horrible letters of recommendation.”

“Of course.”

“And allow Leliana’s ravens to roost in your smallclothes.”

“Naturally.”

Ariene couldn’t fight the grin from overtaking her face at this ridiculous man, _her_ ridiculous man. Cullen’s smile was just a touch smug, his arms coming up around her to draw her face to his. She placed a quick kiss to the scar that ran through his lip before pulling back and giving him a mock scowl.

“I would never have expected this kind of behavior from _you_ , Commander Cullen.”

“Mm, forgive me, my lady, but you seem to bring out something curious in me,” Cullen murmured, skimming his nose along the curve of his love’s jaw. He paused to place strategic kisses here and there, a blissful sigh escaping Ariene with each press of his lips. She curled against him, the cooling water forgotten as his hands ran softly up and down her back.

“Did the bath help?” Ariene asked after a while. Cullen smiled as he lazily stroked her hair, the wet curls winding around his fingers. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in longer than he could remember.

“It did. Thank you, love.” He ducked his head to press his lips to hers once again, long and lingering and sweet. He gazed into her eyes as they pulled away, nothing but utter love and adoration between the two of them. Ariene smiled as he twined her fingers with his.

“Next time, however, I believe I’d like some company,” Cullen commented softly. Ariene’s smile was tender as she pressed their intertwined hands to her heart.

“Next time,” she promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a super quick fluff piece that absolutely REFUSED TO DIE.


End file.
